Broken
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Rated for multiple reasons, the list is on the opening AN. They broke her and he tries to help fix her. All my advisors are allowing me to say.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, Horror here with another new story asked by KiaraXKionFan. This is rated for multiple reasons and my advisors, like always, want me to list the reasons…be warned. Language, lemons, character bashing, assault, blood, rape, mental breakdowns, signs of PTSD, suicidal thoughts/actions, attempted murder—possibly—, bondage. Remember this is a fanfiction and nothing is to be taken seriously here. More than half the reasons for the rating are no laughing matter, yes, and if handled poorly can be very insulting to everyone. I will put a warning in each chapter if there is something that will be offensive in them. Please take this story with…a handful of salt and enjoy the first chapter. And Star's Keyblade, if you read my Phineas and Ferb stories, I'm sorry I am taking forever on your request, I am trying though.**_

15-year-old Phineas Flynn looked out the window in his and his stepbrother's, Ferb, room with a bored expression crossing his face while Ferb laid on his bed, silently reading a book. Looking down to the street below, he saw the door to the Garcia-Shapiro house open and saw Isabella walking out of the house, a large bag tucked safely under her arm before she looked around with slightly narrowed eyes as Isabella closed the door behind her and began walking down the drive. He saw the Mexican teen trip, dropping the bag and noticed a whip fall out of the bag and onto the lawn.

He quietly hummed to himself as he watched Isabella pick herself and quickly pick the whip up and tossed it back into the bag and picked the bag up before tucking it under her arm again. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number before holding the phone up to her ear and began pacing outside of the house. Phineas' eyes followed Isabella as she continued to pace the lawn as she talked on her phone.

Seeing her end the call and shove the phone back into her pocket, Phineas watched as Isabella turned and walked down the street in a hurry, "Heh…Ferb," the green-haired English teen looked up from his book in confusion, "I'm…going to go for a run, if mom and dad get back before me, let them know I just went for a walk,"

"Why not just call them," Phineas looked down in confusion, "If you're worried you'll be out after mother and father return, why not just call them and-"

"Because I don't know how long I'm going to be, and I can't call them and say I'm going to be out when they get home, only to turn out I am home and…just tell them I went for a walk if I'm not home," before Ferb could respond, Phineas turned and raced out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ferb sighed and shook his head before burying his nose in the book once again, "If you say so…best of luck,"

Phineas walked down the street with narrowed eyes as he looked around, "Where in the hell did Isabella go and what was in that bag and why did she have a whip?" he stopped and sighed as he shook his head, "Why am I worried?" taking a deep breath, he continued to walk down the street.

Isabella approached the Fireside Girls lodge and spotted Gretchen, Ginger, Holly, Milly and Adyson standing outside. A small smirk crossed her lips as she walked up to five of her troop members, "Is everything all set?"

"You know it, chief," Gretchen answered her troop leader. Isabella smirked as Gretchen opened the door to the clubhouse and the six of them stepped inside.

Phineas raced down the street and growled under his breath, "Damn…where did she go? Is…did she go to the Fireside Girls lodge?" stopping, he took a deep breath and frowned, "I just want to make sure she and the others are okay," he turned and began running in the direction of the Fireside Girls lodge.

 _ **First chapter is short, but this is just the setup. Like I said in the opening AN, it's rated for multiple reasons and no, they are no laughing manners, so don't make light of any situation that is to come in this story.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the first chapter and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter and rape, abuse and assault warnings are in play. Enjoy.**_

Katie moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked down and her eyes widened when she found herself naked, bound with a rope and her arms cuffed behind her back. She looked by the door and her eyes widened even more when she spotted her other troop members standing by it, undressing as they reached in a large bag on the floor, pulling out whips. Letting out an unintentional loud gasp, the six looked at her and Isabella smirked as she walked up to her, "Well…it's good to see you decided to join us,"

"Isabella? What the hell is going on? Why are we here?"

"Katie, Katie, Katie," Isabella gave a sweet smile and shook her head as she knelt down beside the blonde Fireside Girl, "You broke Troop 46231's most valued rule…and you know what that means,"

Katie's eyes widened when she felt someone pull on her hair and pulled her back. She looked up in a panic and saw Adyson holding her against her intimate area and she said with a smirk, "C'mon you little whore, you broke our most sacred rule, you should be able to play our game." Tears began to build up behind Katie's eyes as Adyson licked her lips, "Now how about you give us a little lick,"

Katie struggled to free herself from Adyson's grasp, only to feel the sheer pain of a whip striking her bare back. She looked back as the tears freely fall from her eyes to see Isabella glaring down at her with narrowed eyes, a whip tightly held in her right hand, "You heard her, Parker! Lick!" Katie bite her lower lip and slightly whimpered before Isabella raised the whip above her head, ready to strike again before Katie turned and ran her tongue across Adyson's folds, causing the 15-year-old brunette to moan in pleasure.

Adyson looked down and rubbed the top of Katie's head, "You know Katie, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you did this before. Am I right?" She moaned as she caressed her breasts and felt herself climax.

Katie backed away and hissed, "You're insane, Adyson! You know that! You are completely-" before she could finish, she felt someone grab her by the arm and pull her away from Adyson.

She looked up and saw Ginger staring down at her. A smirk painted across Ginger's lips as she laughed, "Well you had your fill on Sweetwater, now how about you snack on some Gingersnaps,"

Katie panted, saliva and cum dripping down her chin. She coughed and shook her head before the sound of a whip whistling filled the air and she felt the stinging pain against her back once more and tears freely fell from her eyes, "You know the rules, Katie!" she slowly looked back, tears still falling down her face as Isabella glared at her and crossed her arms across her chest, "You broke the number one rule in our troop and now you must be punished!" Katie whimpered before she stuck her tongue out and hesitantly ran it across Ginger's folds, causing the Asian teen girl to moan and bite her lip.

Katie looked up, tears still sliding down her cheeks and saw Ginger caressing her breasts as her back began to arch, ' _What have I gotten myself into? This is wrong on so many levels…and they know it,_ ' she quickly glanced towards the door as her tongue continued to run across Ginger's intimate area, ' _Someone is bound to realize what's going on and do something…they just won't sit back as I'm being abused by my friends,_ ' hearing Ginger let out a loud moaned, Katie looked up with wide eyes before she felt a sticky nectar touch her tongue.

She backed away from the Asian teen and began coughing and Ginger smiled as she knelt down to Katie's level, "Adyson is right, you must've had some practice, you little slut." Before Katie could argue, she felt Ginger's lips pressed against hers and her eyes widened as she felt Ginger's tongue forcibly enter her mouth and their tongues did battle with one another as Katie moaned in anguish and tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Phineas slowly approached the Fireside Girls lodge and heard screams of pain coming from inside. His eyes widened when he spotted Isabella, Gretchen, Holly, Milly, Ginger and Adyson surrounding a naked, beaten and crying Katie as Isabella walked behind the blonde teen girl.

Katie's green eyes widened as she felt a painful sensation in her rear end. She looked back and she panted when she spotted Isabella standing behind her, moving her hips as a grin formed across her lips, "You know Katie, maybe you're not a big whore as we thought, your ass is so tight!"

"Please…this is really uncomfortable and painful. Stop," Katie pleaded, only to have her pleas fall on deaf ears as she felt the strap on dildo continue to move in and out of her rear end, causing her to scream in pain.

The sound of the door opening was heard and everyone looked back before Isabella, Holly, Gretchen, Milly, Adyson and Ginger fell unconscious. Katie looked up, tears blinding her vision, "Katie? Are you okay?" her eyes widened as she shook her head before looking back up to see Phineas freeing her from her bindings.

Phineas helped Katie up and Katie quickly covered herself, a deep blush crossing her cheeks. Phineas looked away as he rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…are uh…are you okay?"

"Well I don't know, Phineas. I'm standing in front of you naked, beaten and my friends basically raped me for-" she paused and frowned as she looked away.

"Um…why uh…why don't you get dressed and I'll walk you home…if you want, we could call the police and-"

"I'm going to get dressed…and are you sure you want to walk me home? We live in opposite directions and I wouldn't want to be the reason you have to walk an extra fifteen minutes and-"

"I offered, and just because we don't live on the same street doesn't mean I'm going to ignore you and what just happened," Katie frowned and Phineas turned his back towards her, "Get dressed and I'll walk you home," Katie nodded, turned and began walking towards a table with a pile of clothes resting on the surface and began getting dressed.

The two teenagers silently walked down the street in silence as a warm summer breeze blew past them. Phineas looked at Katie and slightly frowned, "So…what in the hell did you do to warrant…that? Why were they raping-"

"I broke the number one rule in the troop…it's stupid,"

"Yeah…raping you for breaking a rule? Wouldn't they have talked to you or kicked you out of the Fireside Girls?"

Katie sighed and shook her head, "If we were still twelve, yeah, that's what would've happened…but Isabella…she's the leader an she changed a few rules around and-"

"She's an idiot," Katie frowned and slightly nodded, "What was this stupid rule that you broke? Nothing warrants rape and-"

"Like you said, it's a stupid rule and I'd rather not talk about it," Katie took a deep breath before looking up and gave a forced smile, "Thanks for the help back there, and thanks for walking me home."

"Uh…no problem…do you want to call the police before-"

"I don't know Phineas…I mean we have fifteen years to report before the Statures of Limitations are up…and I still think of them as my friends and-"

"Katie, anyone who does a disgusting act like that can't be considered a friend," Katie frowned and Phineas sighed and shook his head, "But…if you're sure, I won't force you to call them," Katie looked at him in confusion and Phineas slightly smiled, "I mean it, Katie, I won't force you to call the police if you don't want to."

"Thanks Phineas," Phineas nodded and the two of them continued to walk in silence.

The two approached a small house before Katie looked at the redhead genius and gave a small frown, "Would you like to come in for a drink?" Phineas arched a brow and Katie continued to frown, "Phineas, it's going to get hotter as the day goes on. I wouldn't feel right if I send the person who saved me away without offering him some water."

"Um…okay," the two turned and walked towards the house.

Katie and Phineas sat in the living room, drinking water as Katie moaned as squirmed in the chair, "Are you okay?" Katie moaned and ignored her friend, "Is something-"

"Isabella put that thing in my butt and now it really hurts," Phineas frowned as Katie stood up and groaned, "The insults, making me lick their…areas…and then Isabella! Why? Why would they do that, Phineas?"

"I wish I could answer that, Katie, but unless you tell me what this rule you broke was, I can't…I want to, but until you help me, I'm sorry, but I-"

"-can't help me, I know…you're not a mind reader and I don't want to talk about it," Katie frowned as she rubbed her bottom in pain, "I just…I want things to go back to normal before this mess…maybe if I didn't say anything to them, they wouldn't have done this,"

"Well like I said, Katie, nothing warrants rape, not even breaking a stupid rule with your friends," Phineas sighed and stood up, "I'm…going to go home now. Are you going to be-"

"Why don't you stay?" Phineas arched a brow and Katie cleared her throat, "I mean…it's getting hotter out there…and I'm sure my parents won't mind taking you home…it gets boring here by myself…and-"

"Okay…I'll stay for a while," Katie slightly frowned and Phineas smiled and shook his head, "I'm not going to leave you alone after you went through that. I shouldn't have even suggested going home,"

"But Phineas, I don't want to force you to stay if you don't-"

"It's fine, Katie. Like you said, your parents will take me home," Phineas smirked and shook his head, "Why don't you lie down on your stomach so this way your…your um…well, uh-" Katie nodded slowly and laid down on the couch on her stomach and Phineas sat on the floor next to her before the two of them watched TV in silent, Katie occasionally holding onto Phineas' shoulder out of fear.

 _ **Okay, here is the second chapter and I did give a warning that it was going to include rape, abuse and assault. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the third chapter and rape, and since Kiara is the one who requested this story, they also asked for this part, so watersport warnings are in play. Enjoy.**_

Phineas followed Katie's parents out of the house before he stopped in the doorway and looked back at Katie with a serious look crossing his face, "Are you sure you don't want to come? I'd feel better if you were with us and-"

"Phineas, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl and I know how to take care of myself," Katie smiled and shook her head, "Just get home before your family worries about you and I'll see you tomorrow,"

Phineas sighed and shook his head, "Okay, just…just give me a call if you need to talk," Katie nodded before unintentionally kissing his cheek before Phineas turned and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. Katie heard the car doors open and close before the engine started up. She walked over to the window and saw the car pull out of the drive and began driving down the street before she turned and walked out of the house.

Katie walked through a lightly wooded area and spotted the old Fireside Girls clubhouse and a small frown painted across her lips. Sighing, the blonde teen shook her head, "It was simpler back then. We'd help Phineas and Ferb with their projects every day, get our patches, go home and call it a day. Since the clubhouse relocated against the forest fence and I let one little thing slip, I've become the target for-" before she could finish, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a hand, holding a cloth, cover her mouth before her world faded to darkness.

Katie moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see she was lying on the floor in the old clubhouse, bound with rope and her arms cuffed behind her back. She looked down and saw she was naked and her eyes widened as she began to shake, "No…this is a bad dream, a really bad dream,"

"Keep telling yourself that, Parker," she looked up and saw Isabella, naked with a strap-on dildo in her hand, stepping out from a darkened corner, her eyes narrow and a frown crossing her lips, "Phineas won't be here to help you this time."

"Isabella! Listen…you don't have to do this! I'll leave the Fireside Girls, I won't even-"

"Oh Katie, you know the damage is already done and we have to punish you." Katie began to hyperventilate as Isabella knelt down and leaned closer to the frightened blonde, "Oh, don't worry sweetie, the others are here, but they're just here to enjoy the show. It wasn't polite of Phineas to ruin my turn, right?"

Before Katie could respond, Isabella moved above her face and her face and lowered herself down onto Katie's face. Katie's muffled screams could be heard as she heard the other Fireside Girls giggling. She heard Isabella moan before she heard her say, "Now, start licking my hot pussy, you little slut!"

She heard Katie whimper before she moaned and began pinching her nipples as she arched her back, "That's right, bitch! You're going to make me cum, and you're going to swallow every last drop!" Katie felt hot tears building up behind her eyes as she heard the others moaning. She carefully looked around and saw Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Milly and Holly rubbing their breasts and their intimate areas.

She allowed some tears to fall as she continued run her tongue across Isabella's folds, "Oh bitch, you're going to make me cum!" Katie tightly closed her eyes as Isabella moaned louder.

Katie felt a sticky substance hit her tongue and before she could react, Isabella shifted her body and quickly covered Katie's mouth, a sinister smile crossing her lips, "No, there'll be no spitting out, you little whore. I told you that you're going to drink every last drop," tilting Katie's head back, Isabella began rubbing her throat until she felt Katie hesitantly swallow.

Isabella moved her hand away and giggled, "That's a good girl. I have a special treat for you," she kissed Katie's forehead as she picked up the strap-on dildo and began putting it on as the others giggled.

Katie looked around in confusion as she panted, "What…what's so funny?"

"The strap-on," Ginger smiled and Katie arched a brow, "It's a special kind of strap-on known as a cumming strap-on. It's filled with a similar substance to cum and Isabella is going to fuck your ass and then your pussy,"

Katie's eyes widened as her face pale before she was turned on her stomach. She panted as she looked back and shook her head, "Isabella…please, I promise I'll resign from the Fireside Girls and I'll never-" before she could finish, she felt a painful sensation enter her rear end and tears fell down her cheeks as she cried out in pain.

She laid her head on the floor and cried as she felt Isabella moving the dildo in and out of her rear end as the others moaned as they began rubbing their breasts and intimate areas again. Feeling Isabella's palm stick her left cheek, she looked back, tears freely falling down her cheeks, "Fuck that dick like you mean it, whore! And don't worry, your pussy will be getting attention very soon! Right after I fill up this tight little ass!" Isabella began grunting and Katie's eyes widened as she felt an unpleasant feeling enter her rear end.

Isabella took the dildo out of Katie's rear end and turned her on her back, causing her to cry in pain as the lotion slowly dripped out of her rear end. Isabella looked at Katie and got ready to put the dildo into her intimate area, "Please…please don't do this, Isabella…I swear I won't-" before she could finish, she felt the dildo enter her intimate area and her eyes widened as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Isabella laughed as she moved her hips back and forth, "My, aren't we a tight little whore!" she looked back and snapped, "Gretchen, get the thing!" Gretchen nodded before turning her back towards the two for a brief moment.

She turned back around and walked over to them with her hands behind her back. Kneeling next to Katie, she revealed her hands and a ball gag between her fingers. Katie's eyes widened as Gretchen put the ball gag in her mouth and tied it behind her head, "There, now you can scream your pretty little head off all you want and no one will hear you." Katie cried in pain as she felt the dildo moving in and out of her.

Katie, barely conscious, lay on the floor of the old clubhouse, sweat covering her body as a liquid dripped out of her rear end and sex folds, tears blinding her vision. Isabella and the others began unbounding her when Isabella looked down at the broken teen, "And before I officially kick you out of the Fireside Girls, I have one last thing for you." Isabella stood up and took a deep breath before reliving her bladder and Katie moaned in pain and disgust as she felt the warm liquid hit her skin and the others looked on in slight disgust.

Isabella looked down and spat in Katie's face, "Get yourself cleaned up and get out of here. You're out of the Fireside Girls," she, Gretchen, Ginger, Holly, Milly and Adyson turned and walked away, leaving Katie on the middle of the floor.

Hearing the door slam, Katie flinched as she cried in the dark.

 _ **Okay…uh…I know you asked for a something a tad different Kiara, and I'm sorry, but my advisors want to step away form the rape scene for a bit and move on to the fluff. Hope that's cool with you. Please enjoy everyone and please let em know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter and there are no warnings in this chapter except a two-week time skip.**_

The Flynn-Fletcher family pulled up in front of the house and climbed out of the vehicle and Phineas watched as his parents, Ferb and Canace walked towards the house and stepped inside. He took a deep breath before he began walking towards the house. Feeling someone tap him on the shoulder, he looked back and saw Katie's parents standing behind him, saddened looks crossing their faces, "Mr. and Mrs. Parker? Is everything okay? Did something happen to Katie?"

"Phineas…we're aware that you were away for two weeks with your family and you just got back today, but we'd like you to come with us," Phineas frowned and Katie's mother sighed, "Katie wants to talk to you. She knew you were getting back today and she's been asking us to come and get you all morning,"

"Is she okay?"

"She's been asking for you," Katie's father answered and took a deep breath, "Just…come with us, son," Phineas slowly nodded before following the two adults to their car.

Phineas stood outside of Katie's room before taking a deep breath and knocked on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Phineas," there was a long pause between the two before Phineas frowned and sighed, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah…the door's opened," Phineas frowned as he reached for the knob and turned it before pushing the door open.

Stepping inside the room, he saw Katie sitting on the bed, her knees hugged to her chest. Katie looked at him and slightly smiled, "Hey Phineas, what'cha doing?" Phineas frowned and walked over to her before sitting on the bed, "So…how was your vaca-"

"Katie…when your parents came to get me, they seemed upset," Katie frowned and rested her head on her knees, "Did something happen while I was away with my family?" Katie moaned and shook her head, "Well…what's wrong? I told you before, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Katie looked up, the frown deepening, "The…they…they did it again…only worse this time," Phineas' eyes widened as Katie leaned up against him as Phineas wrapped an arm around her and tears silently slid down her cheeks, "Isabella used a cumming strap-on. It's a strap-on that has a cum like substance in it. She put it in my butt and then in my vagina…it hurt,"

"Did you go to the-"

"When she finished raping me, she peed on me while the other's masturbated to the whole thing. Her raping me, forcing me to lick her intimate area, the cum substance filling my butt and vagina, her peeing on me, me crying…I as horrified and disgusted at the same time," she let out a shaky breath before she continued, "It was…and after the whole thing, I was kicked out of the Fireside Girls and they freed me of my bindings. I offered to leave before any of this happened, but Isabella didn't want to hear. She raped me for over an hour. I had to take four showers just to feel clean afterwards,"

Phineas took a deep breath as he continued to comfort her, "Katie, I think now is an appropriate time to call the-"

"I can't do that Phineas, I still see them as my friends and-"

"People who would do something like that can't even be considered friends," Katie looked down and Phineas frowned, "Why don't you tell me what this rule you broke was? You keep saying you broke the number one rule in the troop and I've told you countless times that nothing warrants rape and-"

"Isabella and I…we both have a crush on the same guy," Phineas narrowed his eyes and Katie sighed, "And her rule is that no one is allowed to have a crush on this guy besides her unless they want to get kicked out of the troop. Last year she changed the rule a little, to scare us, and…I guess she wasn't kidding and now-"

"So those idiots raped you because you and Isabella like the same guy" Katie frowned and slowly nodded, "Do you know how stupid that sounds? Who is this guy? I'll talk to him for you and maybe he can-"

"I don't walk to talk about it right now, Phineas…can you…can you just stay here with me?" Katie looked up with wide eyes and Phineas looked down at her in confusion before Katie looked down again, "Or…you can go home and work on a project or something, I know you just got home today. I'm sure I'll be fine on my own,"

"I'll stay," Katie looked back up in surprise and Phineas took a deep breath, "Katie, you were raped…again, and now that I know the reason is because you and Isabella both like the same guy makes it that much worse. If Isabella is willing to rape her friend because she shares feelings towards a guy then she doesn't deserve anyone. I'm sorry to say it like that, but it's true."

"Hmm…yeah, you're right," Katie sighed and nuzzled her head into the crook of Phineas' neck, "Thanks Phineas," Phineas hummed and nodded before he unintentionally kissed the top of her head and held her close.

Katie's parents opened the door to Katie's room and poked their heads inside to see the two teenagers have fallen asleep on the bed in each other's arms. Tearstains on Katie's cheeks and a hardened look on Phineas' face. The two frowned and slowly stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door.

The two stood in the hall and Katie's father groaned as he shook his head, "What are we going to do, Salina? Our daughter is being tortured, she won't tell us what's wrong, but she'll open up to Phineas. She's not this shy little girl and you know that,"

"I know Mark, but there's not much we can do. If Katie doesn't want to talk to us, we can't force her to talk to us. She's old enough to make her own decisions,"

"So what? We're just going to give up and let Phineas-"

"You know Katie trusts Phineas with her life and we trust him with Katie's safety. He never once put her in harm's way," Salina frowned and stepped closer to her husband, "What we can do right now is let them rest. If Katie doesn't want to talk to us, she doesn't have to talk to us, and Phineas won't tell us what's troubling Katie because he's not the type of person who will learn someone's secret and then go and tell others about it."

Mark took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I just wish Katie would talk to us and tell us what's wrong. She keeps saying she was attacked, but she won't give us anything else."

"Well if she trusts Phineas with this then all we can do is wait and see if she wants to tell us." Salina suggested, "We can't force her to tell us anything and Phineas will sooner chose death then break that trust." Mark frowned and nodded.

 _ **Okay, this was just them having a small moment, nothing too serious. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the next chapter and there are no warnings in this chapter.**_

Katie and Phineas moaned as they slowly opened their eyes. Phineas looked down and slightly smiled at Katie, "So how are you feeling?"

"A tiny bit better, thanks," Katie yawned and nuzzled closer to the redheaded genius, "And uh…I didn't tell me parents about this," Phineas looked down in confusion, "I just told them I was attacked. I didn't tell them who did it or what happened…I don't want them to know about this,"

"Katie, they're your parents and they have a right to know what-"

"I know they have a right to know and that they can possibly help me, but…I don't want them to know…not yet," Phineas frowned and Katie sighed and shook her head, "If I tell them, they're going to call the police and I still see them as my friends and-"

"And I keep telling you, people who do that to you can't be considered your friends. They're just a couple of idiots who raped you because you and Isabella have a crush on the same guy," Katie frowned and looked away, "But, I am your friend and I'll respect your decision and I won't tell them either,"

Katie looked up, a faint smile crossing her lips, "Thanks Phineas," she hugged him and Phineas hugged her back, lightly rubbing her back, "Phineas?" Phineas hummed and broke from the hug as he looked down at the former Fireside Girl in confusion and Katie looked up, "I know you want to get home and everything, but do you think you can spend the night?"

"Yeah, okay Katie," Katie smiled and slightly nodded before the two of them stood up and walked out of the room.

Hours slowly seeped by and the family of three and Phineas sat in the living room as they watched a movie. Phineas looked down at Katie before he leaned closer and whispered, "Hey Katie, can I ask you something?"

The former Fireside Girl looked up at him before looking at the TV again and saw a commercial began to play, "Yeah, sure Phineas. What's up?"

"Well…it's been bugging me all day, and no matter how you slice it, it doesn't make any sense, but who is this guy you and Isabella have a crush on?" Katie's eyes widened as she slowly looked away, "I'm just asking because…well you can tell him that you have a crush on him, and he might be able to-"

"I…I can't do that Phineas,"

Phineas arched a brow and shook his head, "I'm not suggesting you tell him what Isabella and the other Fireside Girls did to you, just tell him how you feel and-"

"It's not just that, Phineas, it's…this guy…he's a little oblivious, especially when it comes to this sort of stuff and he'll go and question Isabella and things between us-"

"Again, not saying tell him what Isabella and the others did, just tell him how you feel. If you do tell him what they did to you, it might be better, but again, I'm not saying tell him." Katie sighed and shook her head, "Katie, what if they decide to rape you again and I'm not around to offer comfort or to kick their asses? I know you're a strong girl and everything, but sometimes having someone to help is a good thing and-"

"Phineas?" Katie heavily sighed as she looked up and Phineas looked at her in confusion. In one swift movement, Katie threw her arms around Phineas' neck and pressed her lips against his with a force, surprising the redheaded teen boy.

The two separated when they heard Katie's parents laughing, "Go easy on him, sweetheart, the boy still needs to breathe,"

The two looked away from each other as their faces began to burn, "We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes," the two adults stood up and walked out of the house.

Phineas looked at Katie and gave a forced chuckle, "So uh…this is…this is a surprise,"

"Phineas, I love you, and so does Isabella," Katie groaned and buried her face in her hands as she shook her head, "And now you're going to go to her, talk to her and you two are-"

"Are what?" Phineas wrapped an arm around her and began to comfort her, "Katie, I was there the first time they raped you and I stopped them, and then they did it again a short time later, the only difference was I wasn't there to stop them." Katie looked up with wide eyes, "And like I said before, Isabella doesn't deserve anyone if she goes and rapes one of her friend."

"Phineas? What are yo-" before she could finish, Phineas kissed her and Katie's eyes widened before she wrapped her arms around his neck and Phineas wrapped his arms around her waist.

The two separated and took deep breaths as they felt their faces heat up, "So…what does this mean for us?" Phineas chuckled and shook his head as Katie narrowed her eyes slightly and lightly slapped Phineas' shoulder, "I'm serious Phineas. We kissed…twice, what are we?"

"And you say I'm oblivious," Phineas snickered and shook his head as Katie narrowed her eyes slightly, "Katie, why do you think I've kept Isabella and the others from raping you the first time? Why do you think I offered to walk you home and keep you company until your parents got home? Why do you think I'm staying for the night?"

Katie faintly smiled and lightly kissed him, "Dork," Phineas chuckled and lightly kissed her forehead before Katie nuzzled closer to him.

 _ **Okay, another moment between the two. This isn't going to be a long story. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

Katie opened the door leading to her room before she looked back and saw Phineas about to step into the guest room. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled sharply, catching the young redhead's attention, "Phin, I…I forgot to mention, the guest room is being remodeled, and I wouldn't feel right if I forced you to sleep downstairs on the couch and-"

"Katie, are you going anywhere with this? Because right now it sounds like you're rambling and-"

"Why don't you stay in my room with me?" Phineas arched a brow, "Well…like I said, I wouldn't feel right if my boyfriend were to sleep down on the couch, and besides, we've slept together earlier, so what's one night?" Phineas took a deep breath before nodding and followed Katie into her room and closed the door behind them.

Katie laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling before looking down at the floor and saw Phineas lying on his side, "Phineas?" Phineas looked up in confusion, "Why don't you come up here and sleep on the bed with me?"

"Katie, I don't think-"

"You know the bed is plenty big enough for both of us," Katie sat up and patted the spot next to her, "C'mon Phineas, we've shared the bed earlier. I wouldn't feel right if I were sleeping on a comfy bed while you were sleeping on the hard floor,"

"Katie, I really don't mind sleeping on the-"

"Get up here, Phineas," Phineas took a deep breath before he stood up and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Katie slightly smiled before shifting her weight onto Phineas, forcing him to lay back and she laid on top of him, "Uh…Katie, wouldn't you feel better if you were lying on the-" he heard Katie's breathing even out and he took a deep breath before wrapping an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Right…goodnight Katie," he yawned and closed his eyes as he held Katie closer to him as he drifted off to sleep.

Katie shot up in bed and panted as cold sweat ran down her face. She looked around the darkened room as the occasional car drove down the street, flooding the room with light for a brief second. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she hung her head and frowned, "Katie?" she looked back and saw Phineas sitting up and stared at her, "Are you okay?"

"Y…yeah," Phineas moved closer to her and Katie took a deep breath, "I'm fine, Phineas, really,"

"And you're lying," Katie frowned and Phineas sat up and sat next to her, "Katie, you've been tossing and turning in your sleep, you're covered in sweat. Why don't you tell me what's bugging-"

"I…it's the Fireside Girls," Phineas frowned and Katie took a deep breath and shook her head, "I've told you I've been having trouble sleeping since they…you know," Phineas took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around and held her close, "Like I said, I can't tell my parents because they'll want to get the police involved and-"

"And you still see them as friends, right?" Katie sighed and slightly nodded, "But Katie, I've told you already, they can't be considered your friends, not after they've raped and humiliated you." Katie frowned and looked away, "But, I told you that I won't tell your parents and I won't force you to go to the police."

"And what do you expect to do about my reoccurring night terrors? I've told you I can't sleep because of this and-" Phineas hugged her and Katie frowned and hugged him back.

 _ **Okay, I have nothing to say about this chapter other than it was meant to be another comforting moment for the two. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and rape warnings are in play.**_

Katie watched as Phineas walked towards the front door. Reaching for the knob, Phineas stopped and looked back, nodding his girlfriend over. Confused, Katie stepped closer to him and arched a brow, "What's wrong? I thought you were going to go-"

"Home, yeah…listen…if anything happens, Isabella, the others, or something else…give me a call, okay?" Katie slightly smiled and rolled her eyes, "I'm serious Katie, they attacked and raped you twice. The first time, I stepped in and knocked them out before walking you home, the second time I wasn't around to help you…if they do show up and start harassing you, just-"

"Phin…if it'll make you feel better, I'll call you if anything happens…just get home and spend some time with your family, work on one of your inventions, I'll be fine." Phineas sighed and nodded before kissing her forehead and walked out of the house.

Katie walked over to the window and watched as Phineas walked down the street. She took a deep breath and called over her shoulder, "Mom, I'm going for a walk!" without waiting for a reply, she turned and walked out of the house.

Katie walked down the street with her head down. Turning the corner, she was pulled into an alley and she felt a hand cover her mouth before her world faded to darkness.

Katie slowly opened her eyes and moaned as she looked around and saw that she was tied to a chair in the Fireside Girls clubhouse. She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes, "Chloroform? Someone drugged me?"

"That's right, honey," she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw a naked Isabella stepping out from the shadows, "But don't worry, you're not alone,"

"Isabella! What are you doing? You already kicked me from the troop, what more do you want!"

"Well Katie, I happened to see Phineas leaving your house earlier. I thought I made it clear that you should stay away from-"

"We're dating, and if he learns that you're going to do this to me again…my _boyfriend_ won't like it one-" before Katie could finish, Isabella pulled her by her hair and pulled her closer to her intimate area.

Katie struggled to free herself from Isabella's hold and Isabella smirked and shook her head, "Oh, don't worry baby girl, the others aren't here to watch or join this time…it's just you and me, and you're not getting out of here that easily. Here's what's going to happen, you're going to lick my pussy until I cum, and then I have a little friend who wants to meet you again,"

Katie's eyes widened as Isabella chuckled, "That's right sweetie, I've got the special strap-on with me…now start licking my hot pussy…or maybe I could call the others, have them come over and join in on the-" before Isabella could finish, she heard Katie groaned before she felt her tongue run across her intimate area, care the Mexican-Jewish teen to moan with pleasure.

Isabella looked down with a smirk crossing her lips, "That's it, whore, lick that pussy like you mean it."

Katie pulled back and panted, "You…bitch!" Isabella narrowed her eyes and Katie spat, "Phineas will come look for me…he's going to kick your ass…we're going to be happy together and-" before she could finish, Isabella kicked her back, breaking the chair under her and freeing her from her bindings.

Katie moaned as she slowly got up from the floor before she was pushed forward again when he felt Isabella's foot pressed against her back. She looked back and she began panting when she saw the familiar strap-on tied around Isabella's hips. Tears stung her eyes as Isabella looked down with narrowed eyes, "I was hoping we could avoid this, Katie, I really was…but you forced me to do this," before Katie could respond, she felt the dildo line up with her rear end and her eyes widened when she felt Isabella shove the dildo in with a force.

Tears slid down Katie's cheeks as she felt Isabella pushing the dildo further, "Please…Phineas won't let you get-"

"What? Get away with it? Sweetie, for all you know, Phineas doesn't care about you, you little whore," Isabella leaned down and licked Katie's right cheek, licking some tears, "Don't worry baby girl, I won't hurt you too badly," Katie bit her lip as she felt the dildo move in and out at a rough pace.

Katie's eyes widened and she screamed in pain as she felt the sticky substance began to flood her rear end. Isabella pulled the dildo out from the former Fireside Girl before flipping Katie on her back and lined the dildo up with her intimate area, "Isabella…you don't have to do this. Me and Phineas are dating…and even if we weren't, do you think this is the best way to get his atten-" before she could finish, she felt the dildo being shoved into her intimate area and her eyes widened.

Isabella panted as she moved the dildo in and out of Katie at the rough pace, "Do you think I care rather or not this will get Phineas' attention? You should've just stayed away from him and this wouldn't be happening!" she slapped Katie's breasts a few times before pinching her nipples hard and Katie bit her lip as tears continued to slide down her cheeks.

Katie silently cried as she felt the dildo moving in and out of her intimate area. Isabella grunted and Katie looked at her with wide eyes and she shook her head, "Please…don't do it Isabella. Just stop and I'll-" before she could finish, she flood her insides and she screamed in pain.

Isabell stood up and smirked as she watched the cum-like substance drip out of Katie's intimate are and she looked down at the broken teen, "You know Katie, I was going to fuck that slutty mouth of yours, but I don't think I have to. You look like you've learned a lesson,"

Isabella took the strap-on off, allowing the dildo to fall to the floor, "Get yourself cleaned up, bitch, and get the hell out of my clubhouse," she spat at her, hitting her cheek before she turned and walked away, picking her clothes up from the table and began getting dressed.

She walked out of the clubhouse and slammed the door behind her as Katie lay on the floor, tears slipping down her cheeks.

 _ **Okay, Kiara wanted a few things added, and I was going to add them, but due to…family issues, I had to cut a lot out. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree in the backyard as a gentle summer breeze blew. Hearing the gate open, the two looked up and saw Katie's parents stepping into the yard, hardened looks crossing their faces. Phineas frowned before he stood up and walked over to the two adults, "Mr. and Mrs. Parker? Is everything okay?"

"We…we really don't know," Mark groaned and shook his head.

Salina frowned and sighed, "Phineas, Katie came home in tears earlier. She refuses to speak to us, and since you are one of her friends, and her boyfriend, we were wondering if you could come over and try to find out what happened."

"Yeah, sure," Phineas looked back and slightly narrowed his eyes, "Hey Ferb, I have something to take care of! Let mom and dad know I'm going to be out for a few hours," Ferb shrugged his shoulders as he watched his stepbrother follow the two adults out of the yard.

Phineas sat in the back of Katie's parents' car as they drove down the street in silence. Katie's parents looked back and saw the redheaded genius staring out the window, a hardened look crossing his face with his eyes narrowed. Salina broke the silence, "Phineas, if you know what's wrong with Katie, you should tell us so we can-"

"Mrs. Parker, I would if I could, but I promised Katie I wouldn't get anyone involved here. Unless she's in immediate danger, I can't tell you." Salina frowned and Mark sighed and shook his head, "I…I'm sorry, but I don't want to break that promise. I don't want Katie to feel like she can't trust me," Salina took a deep breath and nodded before the car ride fell silent again.

The car soon pulled up in front of the Parker house and the three climbed out of the vehicle and walked towards the house.

Phineas stood outside Katie's room and took a deep before knocking. A moment of silence pass before Phineas frowned, "Katie…it's me, Phineas. Are you up?" he heard Katie lightly moan as he reached for the knob, "I…I'm coming in. If you're sleeping or indecent, I'm sorry for walking in uninvited." Slowly turning the knob, he carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Seeing Katie sitting on the bed with her knees hugged to her chest and tearstains on her cheeks, Phineas frowned and walked over to her, "Hey Katie…how…how are you feeling?" Katie moaned and shook her head, "Um…your parents came to my house and saw you were crying and that you wouldn't speak to them…do you uh…do you need anything?" Katie looked up and Phineas saw the pain behind her green eyes.

Frowning, Phineas took his phone out and dialed a number before holding the phone up to his ear. Katie frowned before looking away and burying her face in her knees, "Ferb…I need a favor," Katie looked back up in confusion, "Do you remember those suits we designed when we were twelve?"

" _The ninja ones? What of it?_ "

"I need you to make me one. I need it for…a special project I'm going to be working on and I need to blend in the shadows." The line fell silent and Phineas arched a brow, "Ferb? Did you hear me?"

" _I did, but I hope you're not planning on doing something stupid,_ " Ferb sighed, " _I'll have it ready in a few hours,_ " Phineas nodded before ending the call.

Phineas sighed and walked over to Katie and sat down next to her. Wrapping an arm around her, he held her close and took a deep breath before he kissed the side of her head, "What happened this time? Who did this?" Katie moaned and shook her head, "Katie, I'm trying to help you here. I can't do that if you don't talk to me,"

Katie moaned and shook her head again, "Well…whatever happened, they're not going to hurt you again," Katie looked up, petrified and Phineas frowned and shook his head, "No, I won't go to the police and I won't force you to the call the police, but I am going to take care of them."

Katie grumbled and laid her head on Phineas' shoulder, "Katie…I want you to know that no matter what happens, you won't hold anything against Ferb. He doesn't know why I asked for this favor, and I'm only doing it to see to it that they will stop harassing you," Katie frowned and wrapped her arms around Phineas' torso, "You might break up with me, you might hate me for the rest of our lives, but just know I'm doing this because what they're doing is unforgivable."

Katie felt hot tears build up behind her eyes as Phineas rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "It'll be okay, Katie. I promise after today Isabella and the other Fireside Girls won't bother you again." Katie slightly nodded as she nuzzled closer to Phineas and Phineas continued to comfort her.

Katie's parents peeked in the room and saw Phineas comforting their daughter as silent tears slid down Katie's face. The two adults frowned and silently backed out of the room and quietly closed the door. The two looked at each other and Salina took a deep breath and shook her head, "Mark, what are we going to do? It doesn't look like they talked and if Katie won't talk to Phineas, who can we go to for-"

"We'll just have to wait until she's ready to talk, Salina," Mark sighed and shook his head, "I don't know…I just…damn it," Salina frowned and rubbed her husband's back as the two of them walked away.

 _ **Okay, so this story is nearing its end, slowly but surely. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. And violence warning in play.**_

Katie watched as Phineas the dark clothing from Ferb before the green-haired teen started whispering to her boyfriend. Phineas narrowed his eyes and shook his head before whispering at his stepbrother. Ferb nodded before he turned and walked out of the house and Phineas closed the door. Katie stood up and walked over to the redheaded genius, "Phineas?" Phineas looked back in surprise at the blonde teen, "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Well…it's good to hear you talking…no…I didn't tell him," Katie frowned and Phineas sighed and shook his head, "I swear I didn't tell him and he understood." Katie took a deep breath and nodded, "Now…I'm going to go change and then I have to run somewhere…I'll be back soon," Katie looked at him and Phineas kissed her forehead before walking away.

Phineas stood in the tree outside of Adyson's home, wearing the black clothing. His eyes narrowed as he saw the front door open and saw the brunette Fireside Girl step out of house. He stood up and jumped from the branch he was sitting on and grabbed Adyson from behind.

Adyson looked back and narrowed her eyes, "And who in the hell are you supposed-" before she could finish, she felt a sheering pain across her throat and her world slowly faded to darkness.

Phineas removed the mask and glared down at the slowly dying Fireside Girl with narrowed eyes. He spat at her and hissed, "You should've left well enough alone. Katie didn't do a damn thing to you," putting the mask back on, he turned and ran from the house.

Isabella stood in the Fireside Girl Clubhouse, pacing as she looked down at her phone, "What the hell is going on? Adyson? Ginger? Gretchen? Milly? Holly?" hearing the door open and close, she looked up with a startle before the lights went out, "Um…hello? Is anyone here?"

Her eyes scanned the darkened room before she silently shuffled towards the door, "C'mon girls, this isn't funny."

"You're right," she heard Phineas' voice say, "It's not funny, and neither is rape, but that didn't stop you girls from raping Katie a number of times." Isabella's eyes widened as she looked around the darkened clubhouse, "And I already know the reason why you six did something so heinous, but I want to see if you know the reason."

"If you know the reason…why would you ask me?" Isabella crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "So are you going to believe that stupid slut over me? I thought we were best friends an-"

"Well let's stop and think about it for a minute. You and your friends raped Katie, my _girlfriend_ , as well as a few other things, you've just called her a stupid slut, and I'm more than certain you've called her worse. Now you tell me Isabella, what justifies rape?"

Isabella hissed and shook her head, "She broke our number one rule! No one in this troop can have a crush on you but me! She knew the consequences, and she didn't listen, so I had the girls collect a few things and-"

"And you decided to rape her, hoping to scare her away and forcing me to see her as something she's not," Isabella felt a cold chill run down her spine, "You know Isabella, I normally don't believe in violence, but these past two weeks…I saw that violence is real and I realized what the world wants…what it needs,"

Isabella felt a cold sting fly across her cheek before feeling warm blood trickle down the side of her face, causing her to gasp in surprise, "The world needs people in charge, who are willing to put the hideous animals down!" Isabella looked around in a panic before her breathing evened out and her world slowly faded to darkness. Phineas sighed and shook his head before walking out of the clubhouse in silence.

Katie looked out the window and slightly frowned as she watched cars drive down the street. Spotting Phineas walking down the street with a hardened look crossing his face, she slightly smiled before jumping up and walked over to the door and stepped outside. Phineas walked up the steps and Katie cleared her throat, catching his attention, "So…where did you go to in such a hurry?"

"I…I had to take care of something," Katie arched a brow and Phineas sighed and shook her head, "Just…don't worry about it. Isabella and the other Fireside Girls will never bother you again, let's just leave it at that,"

"You mean you-"

"Don't worry about it," Phineas frowned and shook his head, "But if you want to turn me into the cops…I won't blame you, if you want to breakup with me, I won't blame you. If you-" Katie rolled her eyes before pressing her lips against his, surprising the young genius.

Katie stepped back and slightly smiled, "You talk too much Phineas…and thank you," Phineas slightly smiled and nodded before the young couple stepped inside.

 _ **No, not the last chapter, but this story is coming to an end. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**DavidC20OfficialWriter: Yes, I suppose it was. I have no idea why I wrote it like that, but it felt natural. They'll react appropriately.**_

 _ **Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

Katie and Phineas sat in the living room of the Parker house, the light from the TV illuminating the darkened room around them. Katie looked up at her boyfriend and slightly frowned before climbing on top of him, "Um…are you okay, Katie?" Katie hummed and nodded, "Are you sure? It's been a few months since I took care of the…issue you've been having with the Fireside Girls, and while a lot of people are still wondering what happened and everything, you really haven't been-"

"I'm fine, Phineas, I just want to thank you for doing that for me," before Phineas could respond, Katie kissed him and began taking her shirt off.

Phineas broke from the kiss and stared at the blonde in front of him in shock and confusion, "Katie…we…are you sure you want this? I mean I know it's been months and everything, but I don't want to hurt you and-"

"I'm sure Phineas," Katie gave a seductive smile before she stood up and grabbed Phineas by the wrist, "Let's go up to my room. My parents are going to be out for a while," she pulled Phineas up and the two teenagers walked towards the stairs before running up them.

The two stepped into Katie's room and Katie closed the door and looked at Phineas with a slight smirk crossing her lips as she stepped closer to him with a slight sway in her hips, "So…Phineas, we're in my room, all alone, and Isabella and the other Fireside Girls aren't a problem anymore. How about we have a little fun?" before Phineas could reply, Katie threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Katie knelt on her bed, holding onto the headboard as she moaned, feeling Phineas' dick moving in and out of her pussy at a steady pace. She looked back, a small smirk crossing her lips, "Keep going Phineas. I want you to put a baby in me,"

Phineas' eyes widened, "Uh…Katie, don't you think that's a bit much? We just started dating a few months ago and-" before he could finish, Katie straightened herself up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

She smirked and shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Phineas. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Phineas sighed as he wrapped his arms around Katie and rubbed her stomach as he kissed her temple, "Yeah, I wouldn't hurt you." Katie smiled as she sat back and moaned before wiggling her hips.

 _ **Okay, I am deeply, deeply sorry for the lackluster chapter here. I lost most of my files after I did some small updates to my computer and I was beyond pissed. I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I want to apologize for the long wait here. Enjoy.**_

Katie and Phineas laid on the couch in the living room, Katie's head resting on Phineas' chest and Phineas arms wrapped around her. Katie inhaled slowly and Phineas looked down at his fiancé in confusion, "What's wrong honey?" Katie shook her head and Phineas arched a brow, "Are you sure? You're not one to mope about something like-"

"You killed Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger, Holl-"

"This was years ago…and I did it because they kept raping you like it was some sick game and all because both you and Isabella liked me, which is probably the dumbest reason to hurt someone like that, but who am I to judge?" Katie looked up, her green eyes meeting his blue ones, "But…if you want to call the engagement off…go right ahead…I won't blame you an-"

"I'm not going to do that, you big lug," Katie sighed and nuzzled back into his arms, "I just…I know I'm going to be marrying a murderer and-"

"Murderer? Katie, I'm not a murderer…I…I killed because…because…I am a murderer and-"

"Phineas," looking at his fiancée, Phineas arched a brow and Katie took a deep breath and shook her head, "Yes, you're a murderer, but there are different types of murderers and the one that you are is the kind and caring one who will only kill if their loved ones are in trouble," Phineas took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "And don't worry, the only ones who know what really happened to them are you, me and Ferb," Phineas nodded again.

 _ **I uh…I might have to end this here.**_


End file.
